guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
''La Cagoule''
thumb|200px|Eugène Deloncle.thumb|200px|Beaucpoup de cagoulards sont des héros de 14, les autres, des jeunes qui les admirent.[[Fichier:Acsar2.jpg|thumb|200px|Le but un Alzamiento Nacional del 18 de Julio".]]thumb|200px|Insigne du C.S.A.R.. thumb|200px|Policiers enquêtant sur le C.S.A.R..thumb|200px|Plaque à la mémoire du réseau Saint-Jacques et Maurice Duclos.La Cagoule'' est le surnom donné par la presse à l'Organisation secrète d'action révolutionnaire nationale (O.S.A.R.N. ou O.S.A.R.), crée en juillet 1936. L'O.S.A.R. devient, à la suite d'une faute figurant dans un rapport d'informateur, le Comité secret d'action révolutionnaire (C.S.A.R.) Christian Bernadac, Dagore.'' Les carnets secrets de la Cagoule'', France-Empire, 1977. . L'O.S.A.R.N. est constituée, par Eugène Deloncle, comme une force d'autodéfense visant à répondre aux risques d'un coup d'état communiste. Les événements allant du 9 février 1934 aux débuts du Front Populaire font craindre aux milieux non marxistes, une révolution, comme en URSS, les spartakistes en Allemagne, Bela Kun en Hongrie ou les assassinats d'opposants l'Espagne d'avant le soulèvement nationaliste. Le but du C.S.A.R. est aussi de renverser la Gueuse par l'action souterraine et une franc-maçonnerie retournée au bénéfice de la nation http://www.universalis.fr/encyclopedie/la-cagoule/ La cagoule . L'O.S.A.R.N. a des ramifications dans l'armée et les services de renseignements. Au niveau international, la Cagoule soutient les franquistes et a le soutien de l'Italie fasciste. Venus principalement des milieux patriotes, nationalistes et royalistes, farouchement germanophobes, l'organisation n'a aucun lien avec les officines de propagande nazie. Philippe Bourdrel, auteur de Les Cagoulards dans la guerre écrit : : Plus d'un demi-siècle après les événements, alors que les passions partisanes se sont apaisées, il est enfin possible de poser sur la Cagoule un regard d'historien et d'introduire, au-delà des fantasmes, les nuances qu'exige l'analyse de ce complot fascisant qui va hanter trois Républiques Les Cagoulards dans la guerre, Philippe Bourdrel, Albin Michel 2009-11-04. . Cette organisation secrète de libération nationale est active en France à la fin des années 1930. Elle est fondée majoritairement par un groupe de l'Action française dissident sous la direction de Eugène Deloncle. Ils estiment que la seule façon de mettre fin à la Troisième République, qu'ils jugent décadente, est l'action directe. Ce qui est condamné par des personnalités comme Charles Maurras et Maurice Pujo. Elle a réalise un certain nombre d'actons terroristes contre des communistes, ses francs-maçons et d'autres personnalités antifascistes. Le directeur de la Banque commerciale pour l'Europe du Nord, Dimitri Navachine, agent soviétique très actif est exécuté par eux. Pendant cette croisade, Carlo et Nello Rosselli, en rien communistes sont exécutés. Les cagoulards exportent des armes à travers la frontière et la Méditerranée pour aides Franco au cours del [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alzamiento_Nacional Alzamiento Nacional]. Un certain Jean Filliol exécute, paraît-il, les deux frères Carlo et Nello Rosselli, à Bagnoles-de-l'Orne, pour le compte de Mussolini. Fortement impliquée ou pas le CSAR à établit de bonnes relations avec une partie du gouvernement italien. Après avoir tenté de prendre le contrôle du gouvernement français sur la nuit du 15 novembre 1937, les membres de l'organisation sont jugés. Ils vont l'être à nouveau en 1948. Philippe Bourdrel, auteur de Les Cagoulards dans la guerre écrit : : Après l'échec de leur conjuration puis la débâcle française face aux troupes nazies, les Cagoulards se sont éparpillés, le plus grand nombre ralliant Vichy et la collaboration mais une minorité se mettant, par patriotisme, au service de Londres et de la France libre Les Cagoulards dans la guerre, Philippe Bourdrel, Albin Michel 2009-11-04. . Philippe Bourdrel, auteur de Les Cagoulards dans la guerre ajoute : : Ses ramifications se sont prolongées jusque sous la V république Les Cagoulards dans la guerre, Philippe Bourdrel, Albin Michel 2009-11-04. . En effet comment ne pas évoquer les liens très proches de certains membres de la famille de François Mitterrand avec la cagoule, comme d'ailleurs ceux de Nicolas Sarkozy avec certains financiers de cette organisation politique. Il ne faut toutefois essayer de ne pas devenir manichéen. La Cagoule exerce une forte influence sur le régime de Vichy, où la plupart de ses membres croient résister aux nazis. Pourtant la Cagoule comprend un second groupement qui combat par tous les moyens les nazis. Maurice Duclos, cofondateur du C.S.A.R., va rejoindre avec d'autres cagoulards le Général dès l'appel de Londres. Eugène Deloncle est tombé en 1943, les armes à la main, sous le feu de la Gestapo. Avec l'amiral Canaris ils luttaient contre Hitler. Ses idées à cette époque ne sont pas éloignées de celles d'un amiral Canaris ou d'un Claus von Stauffenberg. La création de l'O.S.A.R.N. (juin et juillet 1936) . Les premiers cagoulards . La première société cagoularde est l'Union des comités d'action défensive (U.C.A.D.), créée par le général Duseigneur, as de l'aviation en 1914-1918, et son ami, le duc Pozzo di Borgo. Prenant pour prétexte la défense des institutions républicaines, ils organisent des tournées en province, donnant comme consignes à leurs partisans inquiets du danger marxiste : créez des comités de quartiers, stockez les armes ; ils provoquent ainsi l'intervention de la police http://www.universalis.fr/encyclopedie/la-cagoule/ La cagoule . L’Insurgé . thumb|left|200px|Le journal des cagoulards, "L'insurgé".thumb|left|200px|Pierre de Bénouville, compagnon de la libération.Les Nouveaux combattants, parti né de la scission d'une partie de l'Action française, notamment la 17 section des camelots du roi de Paris, se veut le Syndicalisme national des travailleurs et des épargnants. C'est une organisation politique nationaliste créée le 20 août 1935. Ce sont les anciennes troupes de choc les plus actives d'Action française. Ils étaient de toutes les bagarres avec les militants communistes La droite depuis 1789: les hommes, les idées, les réseaux, Volume 197 de Points : Histoire, Michel Winock, Seuil, 1995. . Le 4 février 1936, ce groupuscule se transforme en Parti National Révolutionnaire et Social et on peut la considérer comme l'origine historique réelle de la Cagoule. Le Parti National Révolutionnaire et Social lui succède le 4 février 1936. C'est l'aile légale de la Cagoule. Il a son siège au 31 rue Caumartin à Paris. Le journal L’Insurgé, dont le gérant Gérard de Dampierre. Son Comité directeur est composé de Lefranc, administrateur des Etablissements Lefranc et Ripolin (et gendre de l'héritière de l'entreprise automobile Panhard), de Rabotier, ingénieur, et de Carrelet de Loisy, commis d'agent de change et ancien militant actif d'Action française. A Déols des gens honnêtes ont vu des manouches s'installer au milieu de leurs pavillons. Ils piquent l'électricité et l'eau en cassant tout. Ils menacent de mort les habitants. Les camps ont des places mais il faut payer. La délinquance explose. Mais ce n'est rien à côté des roms dès 2014. est un hebdomadaire fondé le 13 janvier 1937, à l'initiative de jeunes intelectuels nationalistes : Pierre Monnier, par Jean-Pierre Maxence (1906-1956) et Thierry Maulnier (1909-1988). Parmi ses collaborateurs : Pierre Andreu (1909-1987), Dominique Aury (1907-1998) (la future Pauline Réage auteur d'Histoire d'O), l'intarissable Georges Blond (1906-1989), Robert Francis (1909-1946), le jeune géographe Jean-François Gravier (1915-2005), Kléber Haedens (1913-1967), Serge Jeanneret (1911-2000), Jean Loisy (1901-1992), Claude Roy (1915-1997), le très extrémiste Jean Saillenfest, et le syndicaliste paysan et catolique Louis Salleron (1905-1989). Avec Pierre de Bénouville, André Bettencourt et François Mitterrand, Claude Roy (1915-1997) fait partie de ces étudiants résidant à l’internat des pères maristes (situé au 104, rue de Vaugirard à Paris) qui fréquentent les chefs de La Cagoule, mais ne sont en rien des terroristes d'extrême-droite. Cette équipe de L’Insurgé est formée de journalistes pour la plupart issus de Combat ou de jeunes. L'Insurgé disparaît en octobre 1937 (le dernier numéro est le 42 du 27 octobre 1937). À cette époque l'idéologie dominante chez les étudiants est patriote et de droite. Le modèle de ces nationalistes c'est Jeanne d'Arc. Deloncle . thumb|200px|Photo de Jacques Corrèze, fils adoptif et secrétaire de Deloncle.thumb||200px|Eugène Deloncle.En janvier 1935, Eugène Deloncle (1890-1944) démissionne, comme beaucoup de ses membres très actifs, de l'Action Française. Ce fils du'un commandant refusant de quitter son paquebot lors d'un naufrage est aussi d'une famille de politiciens. Il est le neveu de Charles Deloncle (1866-1938), député puis sénateur de l'Union démocratique et radicale. Mais aussi de François Deloncle, député de gauche. Eugène Deloncle est l'oncle de Jacques Laurent-Cély, dit Jacques Laurent (1919-2000), académicien. Officier deux fois blessé, deux fois cité, il est diplômé de la légion d'honneur Dossiers oubliés de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, Robert ARNAUT, Philippe VALODE, FIRST EDITIONS, 2012. C'est un homme brillant : Polytechnicien, major de l'Ecole du Génie maritime et un homme d'ordre, un orléaniste. Ce Condottiere temps modernes, féru d'histoire des sociétés secrètes et d'ésotérisme, est aussi un maître conspirateur acharné [http://philippepoisson-hotmail.com.over-blog.com/article-33834908.html L'Histoire de la Cagoule.] . Dans un esprit de dissidence vis-à-vis de l'Action Française, Eugène Deloncle fonde en juillet 1936 l'Organisation secrète d'action révolutionnaire nationale (O.S.A.R.N.). L'adjectif nationale est supprimé plus tard et, mal lu, le O est pris pour un C pas la police. C'est sous le nom de Comité secret d'action révolutionnaire (C.S.A.R.) et avec le surnom de La Cagoule que cette organisation est connue de la presse mondiale. Portant ce surnom lui vient de Maurice Pujo de l'Action française. Eugène Deloncle regroupe ses amis autour de lui, les anciens de la 17 section des Camelots du Roi : Aristide Corre (1895-1942), Jean Filliol, Jacques Corrèze, Gabriel Jeantet, Méténier et l'incontournable Dr Martin ! Le général Pierre de Bénouville, Le dernier des paladins, Guy Perrier, Editions du Rocher 2005. . Pierre de Bénouville, déjà ami de François Mitterrand, est selon son biographe, Guy Perrier, l'idéologue de la Cagoule. Si Jacques Corrèze, fils adoptif de Deloncle, est en 1948 pour l’accusation, ... le seul cagoulard à avoir pris des contacts avec la Résistance Le Monde 2-14 février 2009. , Deloncle est assassiné et son fils Louis, blessé, par la Gestapo. Gabriel Jeantet est déporté, Aristide Corre (1895-1942) fusillé par les nazis. Méténier est lui aussi un grand résistant. Le Dr Martin combat pour libérer Lyon et s'engage dans la Septième Armée du général Alexander Patch, où il accomplit plusieurs missions spéciales et dangereuses en Alsace et sur le Rhin Les Cagoulards dans la guerre, Philippe Bourdrel, Albin Michel 2009-11-04. . Seul Filliol et quelques seconds couteaux trahissent la France. Mais pour l'historien Robert O. Paxton, il est évident que Jean Filliol fait partie de ces Français marginaux qui émargent aux fonds secrets de l'Allemagne et de l'Italie à la fin des années. Par contre Le C.S.A.R. n'a aucun lien avec les nazis. Ses membres sont généralement très germanophobes comme Maurras. Leurs motivations . thumb|left|200px|Camelots du roi. 6 février 1934.thumb|left|200px|Le danger : Brigadistes et ce qu'il reste de leurs prisonniers (guerre d'Espagne).thumb|left|200px|La réplique : armée, royalistes, fascistes et élites unis.thumb|left|200px|Mussolini (ici avec Franco et Serrano Suñer) va fournir les armes.La Cagoule est fondée par Eugène Deloncle à une époque où les démocraties vacillent en Europe tandis que nombre de dirigeants se tournent vers l'Italie de Mussolini et l'Espagne de Franco. Winston Churchill écrit à propos de la guerre d'Espagne : : ... Naturellement je n'étais pas favorable aux communistes. Comment l'aurais-je pu alors que si j'avais été Espagnol, ils m'auraient massacré, moi, ma famille et mes amis ? Winston Churchill, La deuxième guerre mondiale, Cercle du Bibliophile 1965. . Winston Churchill, même s'il se fâche dans ses mémoires à cause de l'assassinat de Benito Mussolini par les communistes en 1945, n'est pas fasciste. Néanmoins il a une certaine admiration pour l'Italie fasciste. Eugène Deloncle est orléaniste. Contrairement à la légende mitterrandienne, le comte de Paris n'est pas un homme de gauche. Son fils, Jacques d'Orléans, raconte longuement dans Les Ténébreuses affaires du comte de Paris que son père se voit déjà à l'époque du 6 février 1934 devenir roi. Il reproche à Maurras de ne pas s'insurger. Il imagine les ligues républicaines ou fascistes et surtout l'armée le soutenir. Ce rêve d'une droite unie déclenchant une insurrection comme en Espagne Eugène Deloncle va essayer de le réaliser avec le soutien des élites et de l'armée. Eugène Deloncle est-il fasciste ? Certes le fascisme séduit beaucoup d'Européens, mais le décompte du fascisme français est rapidement établi. La tentative du Faisceau de Georges Valois, le Francisme de Marcel Bucard et la Solidarité française du commandant Jean Renaud, ne comptent que des effectifs très réduits et qu'une audience plus restreinte encore. Le C.S.A.R. semble correspondre aux définitions d'un fascisme authentique. Encore convient-il de préciser que le C.S.A.R. ne représente qu'une poignée de conspirateurs. Cependant le fascisme c'est un idéal révolutionnaire, hostile au capitalisme libéral et à l'ordre social existant et pas seulement un refus des institutions politiques en vigueur. La cagoule est manipulée par le patronat et certains de ses membres sont de grands patrons. Drieu La Rochelle dans L’Émancipation Nationale du 20 août 1937 écrit : Doriot fera une France où se trouveront à leur aise ces milliers de jeunes couples qui à chaque saison s'élancent vers les plaisirs primordiaux du ski, du kayak, du camping, de la natation. Avec lui la France du camping vaincra la France de l'apéro et des congrès. Or cette France de l'apéro c'est la clientèle de la Cagoule. Les héros de 14 ou les jeunes étudiants camelots du roi se retrouvent dans les bistrots et pas sur les stades. Doriot et le P.P.F. sont fascistes, mais contrairement à Eugène Deloncle, ces hommes venus la plupart du temps de la gauche et l'extrême-gauche sont de plus en plus fascinés par les idées nazies. Les militants du PPF vont aux Congrès de Nuremberg, alors que les cagoulards se réfugient dans l'Italie fasciste ou aident les nationalistes espagnols. Rebatet écrit : Au début de 1938, je revenais d'un assez beau voyage en Europe centrale ; c'était la sixième fois en moins de quatre ans que j'avais franchi les frontières du Reich, telles sont les premières lignes de ses Décombres Notes sur l'esprit d'un fascisme français, 1934-1939, Raoul Girardet, Revue française de science politique, 1955, Volume 5, Numéro 3, pp. 529-546. . Avant la Seconde Guerre mondiale . thumb|200px|Eugène Deloncle (1890-1944), polytechnicien, fondateur et principal dirigeant de "la Cagoule".thumb||201px|Le général Duseigneur.thumb|200px|Des dirigeants de la Cagoule.En juin 1936, après la victoire du Front populaire, Eugène Deloncle, crée, avec principalement des maurassiens, l'O.S.A.R.N. L'Organisation secrète d'action révolutionnaire nationale est le nom que Eugène Deloncle revendique lors de l'instruction judiciaire en 1937 plutôt que celui de Comité secret d'action révolutionnaire (C.S.A.R.). L'O.S.A.R.N. comprend une branche militaire animée par le général Duseigneur, ancien responsable de l'Union des comités d'action défensive (U.C.A.D.), mais pas le commandant Georges Loustaunau-Lacau (1894-1955), qui est un rival. L'O.S.A.R.N. est soutenue par la plupart des généraux, mais pas le maréchal Pétain. Edmond Duseigneur, général d'aviation, dirige la Cagoule quand Deloncle est absent. Les cagoulards en 1936 font aussi de l'entrisme dans les partis politiques. Le colonel de La Rocque met en garde les anciens adhérents des ligues contre une infiltration de leur mouvement par des groupes de trahison, c’est-à-dire par des fascistes agissant pour le compte de l’étranger, l’Italie et l’Allemagne en l’occurrence Le Flambeau du 21 novembre 1936. . Ce surnom lui a été attribué par Maurice Pujo de l'Action française. Lorsque ce terme est utilisé par son journal, c'est avec dédain et mépris : Pujo, comme Charles Maurras, le collaborateur le plus célèbre du quotidien L'Action français''e, ne tient pas à ce que son organisation royaliste soit confondue avec cette organisation ouvertement terroriste. Le fait que plusieurs dirigeants sont d'anciens membres de l'Action française en est plutôt la raison profonde. Le fascisme s'implante surtout en Europe au détriment des monarchies ou des monarchistes. L'antenne de la "Cagoule" à Nice et dans le Sud-Est de la France est très active. L'entreprise de transport et de déménagement d'un autre héros de la guerre de 14, Joseph Darnand, lui fournit le moyen approprié et la couverture idéale pour approvisionner en matériel l'organisation secrète "LIBEREZ DARNAND !" LA "CAGOULE" NIÇOISE SOUS LES VERROUS JUILLET-DECEMBRE 1938.. Si l'Action française sait que l'O.S.A.R. existe, c'est qu'une partie non négligeable des dirigeants sont d'anciens camelots tels que : Eugène Deloncle, l'ingénieur ; Aristide Corre, le fonctionnaire ; le duc corse, Joseph Pozzo di Borgo ; le docteur Henri Martin ; Jean Filliol dit ''le tueur. C'est aussi le cas de Maurice Cochinaire, de Nancy, chef de la Cagoule d'Alsace-Lorraine. Il a été trésorier de l'Action française à Nancy, en 1924, et responsable des Camelots du Roi pour l'Est jusqu'en 1936. Mais pour les membres de la Cagoule, lassés de l'attentisme de Pujo et de Maurras, l'heure est venue d'agir. Des jeunes gens, amis et étudiants pour la plupart, résidant à l’internat des pères maristes (au 104, rue de Vaugirard à Paris), fréquentent alors les chefs de la Cagoule. François Mitterrand et André Bettencourt fréquentent assidûment l'appartement de la rue Zédé, puis celui de la rue Chernoviz, du côté de Passy, où fraie le Tout-Cagoule d'avant-guerre Pierre Péan, Une jeunesse française, François Mitterrand 1934-1947, Fayard 1998, p. 229. . Mitterrand a des liens personnels avec Jean-Marie Bouvyer, le Dr Martin, Gabriel Jeantet ou encore Simon Arbellot [http://www.samuelhuet.com/kairos/37-phileo/790-francois-mitterrand-et-la-cagoule.html La Cagoule, nous voici !.] . Anticommuniste, antisémite et antirépublicain, ce mouvement qui se veut fasciste, à partir de 1935 mène des actions de déstabilisation de la République. Les militaires . thumb|left|200px|Le maréchal Franchet d'Espérey.thumb|left|200px|François Méténier.Le but de l'O.S.A.R. est de créer par des attentats spectaculaires un climat de tension et d’insécurité pour provoquer une réaction violente des organisations communistes et ainsi de justifier l’intervention de l’armée pour rétablir l’ordre. Pétain est pressenti pour prendre la tête des militaires mais il refuse catégoriquement. C’est donc Franchet d'Esperey qui est choisi. Depuis 1934, Franchet d'Espèrey (1856-1942) encourage certaines ligues d'extrême-droite, dont la Cagoule Encyclopédie Universalis. . Il exige des manifestations du sérieux des cagoulards : : Je connais l'esprit de votre organisation et votre patriotisme. Je m'engagerai à vous cautionner sur ce point et sur d'autres lorsque que vous m'aurez donné la preuve que vous êtes sérieux,organisés et prêts à aller jusqu'au bout de votre mission. Donnez-moi la preuve que vous pouvez tuer L'inspecteur Pierre Bonny: le policier déchu de la gestapo française du 93, rue Lauriston, Mémoires du XXe siècle, Guy Penaud, L'Harmattan, 2011. . L'O.S.A.R. s’est organisée sur le modèle militaire. L'état-major est subdivisé en bureaux. Le premier bureau revient à Deloncle assisté de son fils adoptif, Jacques Corrèze, dont le pseudonyme est la Bûche. Le Dr Martin est naturellement chargé du deuxième bureau, celui des renseignements. Il est également en charge des groupes Z. Le lieutenant-colonel de réserve Georges Cachier dirige le troisième bureau et Jean Moreau dit de La Meuse est placé à la tête du quatrième en charge des opérations, du recrutement et du matériel. En appui des membres dirigeants, citons François Méténier, capitaine de réserve, et Joseph Darnand Histoire de la Cagoule . Le coup d'État est préparé avec minutie. Des groupes de combat clandestins équipés d'armes automatiques sont constitués et bénéficient des conseils d'officiers sympathisants affiliés aux réseaux d’information animés au sein de l'armée par le commandant Georges Loustaunau-Lacau (1894-1955). Ce dernier est l'initiateur à la fin de 1936 d'un service de renseignement anticommuniste dans l'armée, appelé Corvignolles. C’est par lui que Pétain est informé des buts du C.S.A.R. Histoire de la Cagoule . Cependant Georges Loustaunau-Lacau déteste Deloncle. Malgré toutes les précautions prises et l’étanchéité des structures, la police est informée de l’existence d’un complot et parvient à infiltrer l’organisation secrète. Elle accumule les informations et attend le moment propice pour agir Histoire de la Cagoule . Le général Lavigne-Delville (1866-1957), officier de cavalerie héros de la première guerre mondiale, fait lui aussi partie de la Cagoule Les Cagoulards dans la guerre, Philippe Bourdrel, Albin Michel 2009-11-04. . Certes il se défend d'avoir appartenu à la Cagoule, mais précise en 1945 18 que Deloncle lui a demandé d'établir des plans et des études tactiques concernant l'action concomitante des forces supplétives. Le général Lavigne-Delville, chroniqueur militaire de l'A.F., est un des fondateurs de la Cagoule Henri d'Orléans, comte de Paris (1908-1999) : le prince impossible, Histoire (Editions Odile Jacob), Bruno Goyet, Odile Jacob, 2001. . Le général Lavigne-Delville, affirme qu'il n'existe guère de doutes sur une entente entre cagoulards et militaires. Les industriels . thumb||200px|Eugène Schueller.Ami intime d’Eugène Deloncle, Eugène Schueller (1881-1957), fondateur de la société l'Oréal, met ses moyens personnels à disposition de la Cagoule qui organise des réunions dans son propre bureau du siège de la société. C'est un patron social d'avant-garde. C'est un industriel génial. Il a inventé un procédé révolutionnaire pour la teinture des cheveux. Eugène Schueller (1881-1957) est le père de Madamrme Bettencourt), proche de Nicolas Sarkozy, qui finance l'U.M.P.. Le haut patronat distribue des grosses sommes. Parmi les industriels et les banquiers qui financent la Cagoule, il faut noter ; Lemaigre-Dubreuil, des Huiles Lesieur, Louis Reuault, des automobiles, Pierre Michelin, des pneumatiques, de Gibbs, de Byrrh, des Ciments Lafarge liés à Gabriel Jantet de la banque Worms De la République à l'Etat français: le chemin de Vichy, 1930-1940, Collection "Chemins de la mémoire", Jean Lévy, Simon Pietri, L'Harmattan, 1996. . Assassiner Léon Blum le 13 février 1936 . thumb|left|201px|Royalistes attaquant la voiture de Léon Blum.La première action subversive de la Cagoule sur le terrain politique français se veut un coup d’éclat : assassiner Léon Blum le 11 février 1936 ; mais l’opération rate... écrivent de nos jours les royalistes. C'est faux ! Le 13 février 1936, lors des obsèques de l'historien royaliste Jacques Bainville, boulevard Saint-Germain, une voiture tente de se frayer passage en coupant la queue du cortège. A l'intérieur Léon Blum veut passer. Des royalistes le repèrent et il est frappé. Heureusement pour lui des ouvriers lui sauvent la vie Le Mystérieux Docteur Martin: (1895-1969), Pierre Péan, Fayard, 1993. . L'agression n'a rien à voir avec la Cagoule. Et les royalistes de cette époque ne sont pas des militants pacifiques. Charles Maurras écrit quelque temps après dans L'Action française du 15 mai 1936 : C'est en tant que juif qu'il faut voir, concevoir, entendre, combattre et abattre le Blum. Ce dernier verbe paraîtra un peu fort de café : je me hâte d'ajouter qu'il ne faudra abattre physiquement Blum que le jour où sa politique nous aura amené la guerre impie qu'il rêve contre nos compagnons d'armes italiens. Ce jour-là, il est vrai, il ne faudra pas le manquer. Rencontre avec Giraud . thumb||200px|Le général Giraud avant-guerre.Lors d'une perquisition au siège du parti, le 10 juin 1936, la police saisit des plans des divers quartiers de Paris, portant l'indication des emplacements de ministères, d'ambassades, de casernes de pompier, de poste de police, et y arrête Aristide Corre (1895-1942), Jean Bassompierre, Jean Bouvyer, Robert Tetard et Robert Puireux. Fin novembre 1936, Eugène Deloncle rencontre le général Henri Giraud (1879-1949). Celui-ci est général d'armée depuis peu et commandant militaire de Metz. Giraud est considéré comme l'une des principales figures du processus qui va mener à la Libération Henri Giraud. Néanmoins, selon Pierre Péan, Giraud informé des activités futures de l'organisation, le général promet à Deloncle son appui en cas de soulèvement communiste. Deloncle, quant à lui, dit à Giraud que lui et ses hommes sont prêts le cas échéant à se mettre sous ses ordres Le Mystérieux Docteur Martin: (1895-1969), Pierre Péan, Fayard, 1993. . Très satisfait, Giraud est d'accord pour travailler avec le C.S.A.R.. En appui de l’armée, le C.S.A.R. fera intervenir ses groupes paramilitaires qui disposent de stocks importants d'explosifs et d'armes volés dans les magasins de l'armée et dans les usines ou achetés à l'étranger, en particulier en Italie Histoire de la Cagoule . Liquidation de l'espion Dimitri Navachine (23 janvier 1937) . thumb|left|201px|Liquidation de Navachine (L' OEUVRE numéro 7788 du 26 janvier 1937.)Eugène Deloncle donne toute satisfaction au maréchal Franchet d'Espèrey (1856-1942) en faisant assassiner par le Périgordin Jean Filliol, le 23 janvier 1937, avenue du Parc des Princes à Paris, tout près du Bois de Boulogne, le banquier juif et espion russe Dimitri Navachine (1899-1937). Dimitri Navachine (1889-1937), journaliste et économiste russe en affaire avec l'URSS, directeur de la Banque commerciale pour l'Europe du Nord de 1925 à 1930, est l'ami personnel du ministre Anatole de Monzie, lequel fait reconnaître l'URSS par la France et négocie le remboursement de l'emprunt russe. C'est aussi un tchekiste depuis 1923 et un haut dignitaire. Très habile il est un proche de Cot, finance la presse radicale, mais est aussi très proche d'officine d’extrême-droite et du Courrier royal du comte de Paris Une jeunesse française: François Mitterrand, 1934-1947, Pierre Péan, Fayard, 1994.. C'est aussi un ami de Léon Blum. Cet agent soviétique infiltré depuis des années dans les milieux intellectuels parisiens, membre de la Grande Loge de France, aide les dirigeants du Frente Popular à obtenir des subsides de certains financiers parisiens. Navachine est assassiné de six coups de baïonnette, dont un en plein cœur, par Filliol en rentrant du Bois où il a promené ses chiens, comme à son habitude à 10 h 30. François Méténier, que nous allons retrouver en Espagne, va à Rome, et cherche à rencontrer Mussolini. Il promet d'aider les fascistes italiens en échange d'argent et d'armes. Il promet d'éliminer les Rosselli, dont Ciano veut la mort Une jeunesse française: François Mitterrand, 1934-1947, Pierre Péan, Fayard, 1994.. Fusillade de Clichy en mars 1937 . thumb||202px|Clichy de lendemain de l'attaque de la réunion du P.S.F..Le 16 mars 1937, une réunion autorisée du Parti social français, parti patriote mais non fasciste, à Clichy, des extrémistes de gauche viennent l'attaquer. La police doit tirer. Pour Philippe Bourdrel et Annie Lacroix-Riz, la fusillade est peut-être en partie due à la provocation de membres non identifiés de la Cagoule. Selon Le Figaro du 18 mars 1937, le bilan est de 4 morts (porté à 5 quelques jours plus tard) et plus de 300 blessés. En 1940, Maurice Thorez revient sur ces événements et écrit un texte virulent, où il s'en prend à Léon Blum et ses ministres pour la fusillade de Clichy. L'historien universitaire, Frédéric Monier, estime que les défaillances du service d’ordre et les provocations de militants d’extrême-droite expliquent que la police tire sur la foule Frédéric Monier, Le Front populaire, éd. La Découverte, coll. Repères, 2002. . Les communistes surnomment désormais Blum, le fusilleur Blum. Assassinat des Rosselli en juin 1937 . thumb|left|200px|Enquête sur l'assassinat des frères Rosselli.Les frères Carlo et Nello Rosselli, deux intellectuels antifascistes italiens, sont assassinés le 9 juin 1937 pour le compte des services de renseignement fascistes à Bagnoles-de-l'Orne. L'OSARN reçoit des armes du gouvernement italien en contrepartie. Le double homicide est organisé par l'ingénieur François Méténier. Selon le procès qui s'est tenu à Paris en octobre 1948 à Paris, ils ont été assassinés par un commando de neuf militants, dont Filliol. Jean Filliol est le tueur attitré de la Cagoule. Devenu tortionnaire pour le compte des nazis, il est condamné à mort par contumace, ayant fui en Espagne après la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Des armes envoyés par Mussolini sont convoqués jusqu'à chez des responsables à travers toute la France. Souvent arrêtés les routiers déclarent aux gendarmes qu'il s'agit d'armes pour les républicains espagnols. Pierre Cot a donné l'ordre aux forces de l'ordre de laisser faire. Destruction de l'aérodrome de Toussus-le-Noble (août 1937) . thumb||200px|Destruction de l'aérodrome de Toussus-le-Noble.Après l'assassinat des Rosselli en juin 1937, l'affaire de la Cagoule n'est plus évoquée durant tout le second semestre 1937 dans les réunions interministérielles du renseignement. Le mouvement tisse des liens avec des dirigeants fascistes du gouvernement de Benito Mussolini en Italie et acheminent des armes au général Francisco Franco en Espagne. En échange, la Cagoule obtient un appui financier et des armes, notamment des mitraillettes beretta. La cagoule a des contacts avec l'entourage du Caudillo. Eugène Deloncle circule en Espagne avec un passeport chilien. Méténier met en rapport l'état-major espagnol et celui de général Julien Dufieux. Si le gouvernement de Front Populaire soutient les Républicains, la plupart des généraux soutiennent les Nationalistes Le Mystérieux Docteur Martin: (1895-1969), Pierre Péan, Fayard, 1993. . L'historien Sylvain Roussillon étudie enfin la fameuse Bandera Jeanne d’Arc et en déconstruit le mythe. Il relate les dissensions permanentes au-delà des Pyrénées entre les membres de l’Action française, des Croix-de-Feu, de la Cagoule... d’où une certaine inefficacité militaire Sylvain Roussillon, Les « Brigades internationales » de Franco. Les volontaires étrangers du côté national, préface de Pascal Le Pautremat, Via Romana, Versailles, 2012. . La Cagoule l'est plus. Le colonel franquiste Ungrilla, par exemple, demande à Deloncle de saboter des appareils destinés au gouvernement républicain. Filliol et ses gens exécutent le contrat. Le 20 août 1937, trois avions, destinés à l’Espagne républicaine, sont détruits sur le tarmac de Toussus-le-Noble Le Mystérieux Docteur Martin: (1895-1969), Pierre Péan, Fayard, 1993. . Septembre 1937 : attentat contre la Confédération générale du patronat français . thumb|left|Attentat effectué par le C.S.A.R..Le 11 septembre 1937, le groupement provoque un attentat à la bombe contre la Confédération générale du patronat français (4, rue de Presbourg, à Paris) et l'Union des industries et métiers de la métallurgie. Deux agents de police, en faction devant les bâtiments, sont tués par l'explosion. L'enquête permet d'établir la responsabilité des membres de la cagoule clermontoise, rassemblés au sein du groupe dénommé les Enfants de Gergovie. Plusieurs de ces membres appartiennent à l'encadrement de l'usine Michelin. Pierre Michelin, fils de l'un des fondateurs de l'usine, est lui-même suspecté d'avoir aidé au financement de cette section de la Cagoule. Pire, dans une interview accordée à l'hebdomadaire Marianne fin janvier 1938, un enquêteur dévoile que Pierre Michelin était l'un des chefs de cette section. Enhardis, le 11 septembre 1937, les cagoulards font sauter à la bombe le siège de la Confédération Générale du Patronat Français et celui de l’Union des Industries Métallurgiques dans le but de faire accuser les communistes. Deux gardiens de la paix en faction décèdent. Qui a monté le coup ? L’Union des Enfants de Gergovie, groupe de Clermont Ferrand lié à la Cagoule, dont Pierre Michelin est chef de section. La presse de droite tonne contre syndicalistes, communistes et socialistes. Ainsi Le Temps écrit « La vérité est que la campagne marxiste des syndicalistes contre la société actuelle et contre l’ordre établi sont à l’origine de toute cette affaire… » Cependant, cette provocation n’atteint pas son but et l’affaire se retournera plus tard contre ses auteurs. Un complot contre l'État La Cagoule n'entend pas s'en tenir là et elle ne projette rien moins qu'un coup d'État pour abattre la République. Coup d’état fomenté par la Cagoule (novembre 1937) . thumb||200px|Plan de l'appartement de Léon Blum our aller le tuerthumb||200px|Perquisition après la tentative de coup d'état.thumb||200px|Armes saisies devant servir au putsch.Le 18 novembre 1937, soit plus d'un an après la dissolution des ligues, le ministre de l'Intérieur du gouvernement Chautemps, Max Dormoy, révèle que les services de police ont établi avec certitude l'existence d'un complot contre la République L'extrême-droite en France: De Maurras à Le Pen, Volume 1, Volume 110 de Historiques (Bruxelles), Ariane Chebel d'Appollonia, Editions Complexe, 1998. . Le New York Times du 24 novembre 1937 titre sur l'échec d'un complot royaliste en France. Eugène Deloncle décide de jouer son va-tout avant la rentrée parlementaire de novembre 1937. Le 15, il persuade le général Duseigneur que les communistes vont se soulever et qu'il faut en avertir le général Gamelin, chef d'état-major des armées. Du 15 au 16 novembre 1937, en effet, la Cagoule fomente un coup d’état. Le projet planifié par le C.S.A.R. est assez simple : * faire croire aux généraux amis que les communistes prévoit un putsch pour la nuit du 15 au 16 novembre. * provoquer un coup d’état militaire ce soir-là pour protéger la France contre cette action des communistes * lancer dans le même temps les bataillons de la Cagoule à l’assaut des bâtiments abritant le pouvoir en se présentant comme défenseurs de la patrie face aux rouges. Début novembre 37, les généraux Alphonse Georges, Julien Sosthène Dufieux, et Jeanne sont dans la confidence concernant le coup d’état projeté par les communistes. D’autres liens sont assurés. Dans la nuit du 15 au 16 novembre, toutes les forces du C.S.A.R. sont à leurs postes de combat pour s’emparer de l’Elysée, de Matignon, des ministères, des points stratégiques de la capitale... D’autres groupes disposent de l’adresse, parfois même des plans des appartements de personnalités à arrêter ou exécuter. Tous attendent l’ordre d’Eugène Deloncle. Les minutes passent ; les heures passent. Et Eugène Deloncle ne donne pas l’ordre attendu. En l’absence de tout action des militaires, la Cagoule n’a effectivement pas les moyens de renverser la république dirigée par le Front populaire. D’autres cagoulards, comme Filliol, poussent cette nuit-là à lancer l’opération sans l’armée... mais Deloncle ne donne toujours pas l’ordre attendu. Ce faisant, il a signé l'arrêt de mort de la Cagoule Le drame de l'armée française, Gérard Chauvy, Pygmalion 2010. . Au petit matin, des milliers de conspirateurs rentrent chez eux. Le procès de la Cagoule (1938) . thumb|left|200px|Arrestation de Deloncle.thumb|left|200px|De simples cagoulards qui sont souvent des notables sont arrêtés.thumb|left|200px|Un des stocks d'armes de la Cagoule.thumb|left|200px|Procès de la Cagoule.Après l'échec de leur coup d’État dans la nuit du 15 au 16 novembre 1937, le complot est mis au jour. Le 21 novembre, c'est l'arrestation de Jean Moreau de La Meuse et de son fils pourtant totalement étranger à la Cagoule. Le ministre de l'intérieur Marx Dormoy fait démanteler l'organisation le 23 novembre. Des caches d’armes réparties sur tout le territoire sont découvertes. Eugène Deloncle ne comprend d'abord rien à ces opérations. Il ignore que parmi ses collaborateurs immédiats, il y a le traître Thomas Bourlier. Finalement, à partir de novembre 1937, la Cagoule est en partie démantelée par le commissaire Jobard L'inspecteur Pierre Bonny: Le policier déchu de la "Gestapo française" du 93, rue Lauriston, Mémoires du XXe siècle, Guy Penaud, L'Harmattan, 2011. . Durant la semaine suivante, la police (dirigée par l’actif ministre de l’intérieur Marc Dormoy) découvre une partie de l’opération projetée. La revue Le Monde apporte des informations intéressantes concernant l’armement de la Cagoule ainsi découvert : : A chaque brigade correspondait un dépôt d’armes sans compter les trois dépôts centraux. A Paris, on a découvert au total 7.740 grenades, 34 mitrailleuses, 195 fusils Schmeisser, 85 fusils Beretta, 148 fusils de chasse, 300.938 cartouches, 166 kilos d’explosifs. La plupart de ces armes étaient entreposées dans des caves où des maçonneries secrètes avaient été pratiquées, grâce aux moyens financiers d’origine inconnue dont disposait le CSAR (autre nom de l’OSARN). Au 37 de la rue Ribera par exemple, sous une pension de famille, un déclic faisait pivoter une paroi pour découvrir un poste de commandement capitonné de carton insonore, muni d’un téléphone clandestin. En banlieue, on trouva des dépôts à Annet-sur-Marne, Limeil-Brévannes, Villemomble, et dans l’Aisne à Attilly. En dehors des armes classiques, la Cagoule disposait d’engins explosifs à retardement et de portemines lançant des liquides aveuglants. Ces armes proviennent de cambriolages dans les casernes et surtout d’importations étrangères de Suisse, d’Espagne, d’Italie, d’Allemagne (fusils Schmeissel) et surtout de Belgique. En 1938, plus de 120 membres de la Cagoule sont arrêtés. Cela ne permet cependant pas de détruire complètement ses ramifications dans les milieux économiques, en particulier dans les grandes entreprises qui, selon les Renseignements généraux et la police judiciaire, financent le mouvement terroriste. Mais la guerre approche et le procès de la Cagoule n’aura en fait jamais lieu réellement. Daladier, qui n'est en rien un Staline, veut éviter un procès décapitant les responsables de notre armée. D’importantes caches d’armes sont découvertes par la suite, ici et là, par exemple dans le château de Saint-Vincent-le-Paluel, brûlé en 44 par les Allemands, où les Cagoulards ont entreposé, avec l’accord du prince (dans la réalité duc) de Croÿ, dans le souterrain, un stock considérable d’armes. Beaucoup de ces armes vont servir dans les maquis vers 1943 quand beaucoup de Cagoulards rejoignent les maquis L'inspecteur Pierre Bonny: Le policier déchu de la "Gestapo française" du 93, rue Lauriston, Mémoires du XXe siècle, Guy Penaud, L'Harmattan, 2011. . La Cagoule veut l'union de tous les nationaux contre le danger communiste. Elle a bien du mal à se réaliser. Pour Xavier Vallat, cette aspiration se manifeste de plus en plus dans les prétoires. Paul Marion déclare : : J 'ai donc été chargé de défendre ces imbéciles de la Cagoule au nom du Parti Populaire Français. Comment m'y suis—je pris Eh bien, voici ma plaidoirie et ses détours. Jamais de propos directs, bien sûr ! Première phase La Cagoule est une invention policière de Fantomarx... En soutenant la thèse que la Cagoule est une invention policière de Fantomarx (Dormoy), en ridiculisant l'organisation, Doriot se propose de récupérer pour le PPF un bon nombre de cagoulards. L'organisation exerce aussi une répression impitoyable auprès de ses membres coupables d'indélicatesses. Sont ainsi éliminés Léon Jean-Baptiste, en octobre 1936, et Maurice Juif le 8 février 1937, auteurs de malversations financières. Pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale . 1939-1942 . Robert Mitterrand, frère aîné du président de la République François Mitterrand, se marie en premières noces, le 6 décembre 1939, avec Édith Cahier, belle-sœur de Deloncle. thumb||200px|En 14 et en 40 Darnand est un héros des corps francs avant de devenir collaborateur.Le 6 juillet 1939, le juge Béteille signe le dossier de la Cagoule, un rapport de six cents pages... Il a fallu plus de deux ans pour instruire l'affaire. Le dossier d'instruction de la Cagoule est enfin refermé. Sur ordre du ministre de la Défense nationale Edouard Daladier, devenu président du Conseil en avril 1938, les procédures visant les cagoulards sont arrêtées. Quand la guerre éclate les inculpés sont libérés, car ils sont connus pour leur haine des Allemands. La Cagoule est patriote et la plupart de ses membres vont se battre courageusement en 1940. Certes Filliol ne revient pas en France pour combattre l'ennemi. Un autre cagoulard n'est arrêté que le 28 juillet 1939, Mohammed el Maadi. Filliol et lui finiront gestapistes L'inspecteur Pierre Bonny: Le policier déchu de la "Gestapo française" du 93, rue Lauriston, Mémoires du XXe siècle, Guy Penaud, L'Harmattan, 2011. . Même Darnand en 1939 sollicite comme en 14 le commandement d'un corps-franc, et se signal par un exploit qui constitue un des actes les plus héroïques de la défaite de 40 Les tribunaux d'exception, 1940-1962 /Yves Frédéric Jaffré Nouvelles Editions Latines, 1963. . Les cagoulards vont ensuite opérer des choix divergents, certains se ralliant au général de Gaulle ou la Résistance intérieure et d'autres entrant dans la collaboration. La plupart vont soutenir le Maréchal, jusqu'au départ de Darlan à Alger ou l'assassinat de Deloncle par la Gestapo, puis lutter contre les nazis. Londres et la Résistance intérieure . thumb|left|200px|Maurice Duclos, compagnon de la Libération, rejoint Londres.thumb|left|200px|Alfred Heurteaux, as de l'aviation, cagoulard, déporté, compagnon de la Libération, général de brigade...thumb|left|André Dewavrin, dit « le colonel Passy ».Dans Un paradoxe français, Antiracistes dans la Collaboration, antisémites dans la Résistance le chercheur et universitaire Simon Epstein établit la surreprésentation par rapport à leur poids politique des militants d'extrême droite, en particulier antisémites, parmi les fondateurs de la Résistance et les premiers soutiens du général de Gaulle. Les ex-philosémites, les anciens du combat antiraciste sont nombreux au R.N.P. - dirigé par l'ancien dirigeant socialiste Déat -, et à la direction du P.P.F. - dirigé par l'ancien dirigeant communiste Doriot -, ou s’engagent dans les Waffen SS Simon Epstein, U''n paradoxe français. Antiracistes dans la Collaboration, antisémites dans la Résistance'', Albin Michel, 2008. . On retrouve donc une partie des anciens de la cagoule parmi les premiers résistants : * Claude Hettier de Boislambert, qui devient dès juin 1940 un proche collaborateur du général de Gaulle, compagnon de la Libération. * Maurice Duclos rejoint le Général dès l'appel de Londres et entre dans le renseignement sous les ordres de Passy (Dewavrin). Il prend le nom de Saint-Jacques. Son réseau couvre Paris et les côtes de la Manche. Homme très courageux, il mène plusieurs expéditions dangereuses en France. Maurice Duclos, l'un des premiers à rejoindre Londres, a fait de la prison dans les années 1930 suite à une affaire de trafic d'armes pour le C.S.A.R.. Compagnon de la Libération. * Pierre Fourcaud tente de rapprocher les éléments résistants de Vichy et ceux de la France libre. Fondateur du réseau Brutus. Compagnon de la Libération. est désigné comme un ancien membre de la cagoule par Duclos, l'a nié lui-même avant d'avouer à Dewavrin en avoir fait partie avant de la quitter suite à un attentat violent. * Georges Loustaunau-Lacau (1894-1955), fondateur du réseau Alliance, est d'extrême-droite, mais n'est pas ancien cagoulard. * Marie-Madeleine Fourcade, Léon Faye, : membres du réseau Alliance. * François Méténier * Pierre de Bénouville. * Corvisart. * Paul Dungler : fondateur du réseau Septième colonne d’Alsace. * Alfred Heurteaux : fondateur du réseau Hector. * Claude Lamirault : rejoint Londres en octobre 1940, sera parachuté pour créer le réseau Jade-Fitzroy. * Le duc Joseph Pozzo di Borgo, quand il claque la porte des Croix-de-Feu, est parmi les fondateurs de la Cagoule (comme son ami Alfred Heurteaux) * Aristide Corre, * Michel Harispe. * André Dewavrin, dit le colonel Passy, est chef des services secrets de la France libre, le B.C.R.A (Bureau central de renseignements et d’action), auprès du général de Gaulle. Il est compagnon de la Libération. André Dewavrin, Passy, selon un article paru dans The Tribune au début 1944, a été le secrétaire d'Eugène Deloncle, ce qu'affirme aussi un article paru dans le New York Times du 18 septembre 1943 Guerres mondiales et conflits contemporains, Volume 45 Collaborateurs France. Comité d'histoire de la Deuxième Guerre mondiale, Fondation pour les études de défense nationale, Société de l'Histoire de la Guerre (France), Institut d'histoire des conflits contemporains (France), International Committee for the History of the Second World War, Presses universitaires de France, 1995. . Il retrouve à Londres Maurice Duclos qu'il connaît depuis plusieurs années, tous deux ayant appartenu à la Cagoule Aux Services de la République: du BCRA à la DGSE, Claude Faure, Fayard, 2004. . C'est Duclos qui suggére que les membres du BCRA prennent pour noms de code ceux des de stations métro, une précaution d'usage dans la Cagoule. L'idée est adoptée. Dewavrin, au passé cagoulard, retrouve le nom de code de Passy pour ses nouvelles activités clandestines Paris After the Liberation: 1944 - 1949, Antony Beevor, Artemis Cooper, Penguin UK, 2007. . * Le commandant colonel Aristide Antoine (1891-1970) dit Fontaine est comme Dewawrin ancien cagoulard Le Cuirassé Courbet dans L'Opération Corncob (ou L'Histoire d'un voyage sans retour, Pascal Hervez-Baudin, Nouvelles Editions Latines, 2011. . Il est membre de l'état-major du général de Gaulle. Le 9 septembre, le commandant Fontaine adresse un blâme à un certain Labarthe, ami de Jean Moulin... Le vieux combat entre la Cagoule et les « bolcheviks » a repris. Tous les coups sont permis Vies et morts de Jean Moulin, Pierre Péan, Fayard, 1998. . Vichy, puis la Résistance . A Vichy, d'anciens cagoulards vont se retrouver dans les Groupes de protection créés par le colonel Groussard, inspecteur de la Sûreté nationale. Vont y participer notamment Gabriel Jeantet et François Méténier. Certains vont maintenir leurs distances avec la politique de collaboration, entretenant l'illusion d'une indépendance de Vichy, à mi-chemin entre l'occupant et les gaullistes de Londres. Il y aura un climat de compréhension qui permettra des contacts de camaraderie entre les gaullistes comme Maurice Duclos et les collaborateurs de Pétain comme Jeantet. En 1941, avec le retour de Laval au pouvoir, ce sera la fin des ambitions des anciens Cagoulards, à Vichy, suite à la dissolution des groupes de protection. Ils étaient, en effet, influents chez l'ancien ministre de la Justice, Alibert. Arrestation de Laval (1940) . thumb|left|200px|Colonel Groussard, commandant de Saint-Cyr (1938).La première pensée de Jacques Chaban-Delmas après la défaite est pour le colonel Georges Groussard, directeur adjoint de Saint-Cyr, dont il ignore le choix qu'il a pu faire après l'armistice de juin, mais en qui il a une confiance totale Chaban-Delmas, Gaston Marchou, A. Michel, 1969. . Chaban dit à ses proches qu'il cherche le colonel Groussard et ajoute : Venez donc avec moi! Partons ensemble rejoindre de Gaulle. Jean Loriot, le colonel d'aviation, lui apprend Groussard est le chef des groupes de protection du Maréchal à Vichy. Jacques Chaban-Delmas se rend à Vichy. Georges Groussard vient d'arrêter sur ordre du Maréchal d'arrêter Pierre Laval. Delmas le trouve seulement 48 h. après à Bellerive-sur-Allier, à côté de Vichy, à la mi-décembre. Le colonel est un officier de l'ancienne école, comme la plupart de ceux qui ont ses idées politiques, il est à la fois dévoué au Maréchal et très hostile à la politique de collaboration. Cette arrestation rend Hitler furieux. Le Führer fait libérer Laval le 17. Ce dernier revient sur la scène politique française en avril 1942 pour consolider la politique de collaboration. Du fait de son ancien chef à Saint-Cyr, le colonel Georges Groussard, ex-membre du C.S.A.R., Jacques Chaban-Delmas ne part pas de suite pour Londres. Groussard le renvoie à Paris pour travailler auprès du colonel Heurtaux et le réseau de renseignements "Hector", organisation de résistance du Nord de la France Jacques Chaban-Delmas en politique: actes du colloque organisé à Bordeaux les 18, 19 et 20 mai 2006, Bernard Lachaise, Gilles Le Béguec, Jean-François Sirinelli, Presses Universitaires de France - PUF, 2007. . Démobilisé après la défaite de 1940, Alfred Heurteaux, ancien dirigeant de la Cagoule, est franchement anti-Allemands. Il est proche des colonels Paillole, Loustaunau-Lacau et donc de Groussard. Le réseau Hector est un réseau de résistance français implanté en zone occupée, par Alfred Heurteaux, et subventionné par le service de renseignement de l’armée de l’air française (du gouvernement de Vichy). Alfred Heurteaux va être déporté, fait compagnon de la Libération, général de brigade. La collaboration . Le 5 juillet 1941, Marx Dormoy est assassiné à l'hôtel du Relais de l'Empereur de Montélimar par d'anciens membres de l'organisation terroriste, en représailles.A leurs yeux, celui qu'ils ont en vain essayé de ridiculiser en le surnommant Fantomarx mérite d'être châtié pour avoir, notamment, déclaré le 23 novembre 1937 que la Cagoule est un véritable complot contre les institutions républicaines... Chronique de la Résistance (nouvelle édition), Alain GUERIN, Place Des Editeurs, 2010. . Jean Filliol, Mouvement social révolutionnaire (MSR), puis responsable de la Milice dans le Limousin Eugène Deloncle, fondateur du Mouvement social révolutionnaire (MSR), qui fusionne ensuite avec le Rassemblement national populaire (RNP) de Marcel Déat. Joseph Darnand, chef de la Cagoule à Nice, il fonda le Service d'Ordre Légionnaire en zone nord qui fut interdit par l'armée Allemande. Antiallemand au début de l'occupation, il tenta par deux fois d'établir des contacts avec Londres (par l'intermédiaire de Groussard, puis du gouvernement d'Alger (GPRF)). Par la suite il fut l'un des piliers de la collaboration. Fondateur de la Milice, il devint Obersturmführer de la SS, et secrétaire au maintien de l'Ordre du gouvernement de Vichy. Jean Bassompierre, membre de la LVF puis de la division Charlemagne des Waffen-SS. Jean-Marie Bouvyer, complice du meurtre des frères Rosselli et chef du service d'enquête du Commissariat général aux questions juives à partir d'avril 1944. le docteur Henri Martin, fasciste antiallemand il s'oppose à Laval et Darlan avant d'être incarcéré par Pucheu, il s'évadera pour rejoindre le maquis. Il participera à la libération de Lyon puis s'engagera dans la VIIe armée américaine. Gabriel Jeantet attaché au cabinet du maréchal Pétain, il rejoindra plus tard la résistance et sera arrêté et déporté en 1944. Simon Arbellot François Méténier Yves Dautun Eugène Schueller André Bettencourt dirige l'organe de propagande antisémite La Terre française, il rejoindra la résistance au début 1943. Jacques Corrèze membre de la LVF Maurice Cochinaire, responsable de la Cagoule pour l'Alsace-Lorraine; il revient à Nancy en janvier 1944 pour y créer et diriger l'antenne locale de la Milice française11. Mouvement Social Révolutionnaire . thumb|left|200px|Réunion publique du MSR, sous la présidence d'Eugène Deloncle.1er septembre 1940 création, par Eugène Deloncle, du Mouvement Social Révolutionnaire (regroupant nombre d’anciens cagoulards), avec Jacques Corrèze et Eugène Schueller (futur patron de L’Oréal). Graviteront aussi autour du MSR Georges Soulès (Raymond Abellio) et Henry Charbonneau, haute figure nationaliste d’avant-guerre. Deloncle va fonder le mouvement social révolutionnaire (MSR) alors que Marcel Déat crée le Rassemblement national populaire (RNP). Celui-ci est un socialiste tendance SFIO. Il a été ministre de l'Air dans le gouvernement Blum. Déat est un soutien actif de Pierre Laval, ce qui lui vaudra d'être arrêté par les cagoulards mais libéré par les Allemands. Lors du retour au pouvoir de Laval, le mouvement de Deloncle est contraint de à rejoindre le RNP, tout en gardant son autonomie. Les troupes de choc du parti proviennent du MSR. Lorsque Deloncle fonda, en septembre 1940, le mouvement social révolutionnaire, Schueller y fut investi de la direction des commissions techniques et comités d'études. S'il ne tarde pas à se séparer du mouvement, il gardera de la sympathie pour ses anciens camarades qu’il n'hésitera pas à aider. En 1941, en accord avec les autorités allemandes, il crée le Mouvement social révolutionnaire avec le même Deloncle, dont il est le mécène. En outre il aide financièrement l'organisation ; sous l'occupation il se répand des les journaux collaborationnistes... tout en protégeant ses employés juifs et en finançant la résistance, ce qui lui permettra de ne pas être condamné à la libérationA Alternatives Economiques 297, page 78. . Après l'armistice de juin 1940, plusieurs membres ou sympathisants de la Cagoule se rallièrent au gouvernement de Vichy. Parmi eux, beaucoup d'adeptes de la « France seule » croient en un double jeu de Pétain. Cet espoir se dissipera progressivement avec l'entrevue de Montoire. Certains cagoulards étaient de fervents nationalistes, anti-allemands et hostiles à toute compromission avec l'occupant. La lutte pour la libération de la patrie devient donc une priorité, d'autant qu'en 1941, date de l'échec de la Blitzkrieg de Hitler, toutes les chancelleries comprennent que le Reich nazi est condamné. En 1942, avec la victoire soviétique de Stalingrad, chacun comprend que l'Armée rouge de Staline écrasera le Reich et apportera la victoire militaire aux Alliés. Pour ces adeptes du complot et de l'action clandestine, la Résistance est une option naturelle. Pendant la guerre le réseau d'influence de la Cagoule semble donc s'étendre à la fois au cœur de la France libre et dans le régime de Vichy. C'est ainsi par exemple que le 20 août 1940, Maurice Duclos envoyé en France par De Gaulle, peut rencontrer des proches collaborateurs du Maréchal Pétain par l'intermédiaire de Gabriel Jeantet. L'ancien cagoulard Georges Groussard fonde les groupes de protection du maréchal Pétain mais aussi le réseau de Résistance « Gilbert » alors que Jacques Lemaigre Dubreuil, ancien financier de L'Insurgé, le journal de La Cagoule, soutient le général Giraud, quand Jacques Corrèze, après avoir combattu sur le front de l'Est rentre en France au sein d'un réseau de la résistance. Liquider Laval et Déat . thumb|left|Attentat contre Laval et Déat.Un ouvrier, ancien dirigeant et maire de Saint-Denis communiste, Jacques Doriot, en 1941, crée la légion des volontaires français et va se battre sur le front de l'Est. Les cagoulards gardent leurs mauvaises habitudes. Ils sont bien entendu responsables d'attentats et assassinats en représailles d'actes commis à leur encontre avant-guerre. Toutefois Eugène Deloncle ne va pas faire que régler des comptes avec les républicains. Dans un premier temps Pierre Laval, ancien vice-Président du Conseil, est brutalement démissionné par Pétain en décembre 1940 et certains cagoulards. Deloncle organise l'attentat contre Laval, cet homme de gauche organisateur de la politique de collaboration totale franco-allemande. Marcel Déat, l'utra-collaborateur parisien, s'en prend à l'amiral François Darlan, responsable selon lui de l'éviction de Laval. Or Darlan est un ami de Deloncle. Ce dernier décide de se débarrasser de ces deux ennemis de la France et de ses amis réactionnaires. Le 27 août 1941, on célèbre la remise du drapeau au premier contingent de la LVF en instance de départ pour le front de l'Est. Eugène Deloncle pousse Laval à y assister. Trois coups de feu claquent, puis deux autres. Laval et Déat sont touchés. C'est un légionnaire, qui normalement ne participe pas à la prise d'armes qui tire. Laval reçoit deux balles, l'une à l'épaule, l'autre au poumon gauche. Déat subit une laparotomie. C'est un attentat prémédité, malheureusement pour Deloncle pas meurtrier. Tout ceci va amener les Allemands à réagir. La police française à leur service mène des enquêtes qui permettent d'identifier les auteurs. Pour elle, Deloncle est responsable de ce attentat. Éliminer Hitler . thumb|left|201px|Deloncle est un ami de l'amiral Darlan qui refoint Alger.Darlan saborde la flotte plutôt que la livrer aux alliés et rejoint le camp allié. Eugène Deloncle, qui l'apprécie, assiste à son remplacement par l'homme qu'il exècre, Laval. Le SD (service de sécurité nazi) l'arrête Dossiers oubliés de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, Robert ARNAUT, Philippe VALODE, FIRST EDITIONS, 2012. . Mais Deloncle est libéré par ses amis antinazis de l'entourage du Maréchal. Ne connaissant pas la peur Eugène Deloncle pense qu'il doit assassiner Hitler pour sauver la France. Il entre en contacts avec des officiers antinazis de l'Abwehrt. Canaris lui fournie un passeport pour se rendre en Espagne. Il doit rencontrer des représentants des alliés occidentaux et leur proposer une paix de compromis. Dans la réalité il rencontre le frère du général Giraud et un ministre pro-anglais de Franco Fontenoy ne reviendra plus - Prix Renaudot Essai 2011 La Bleue, Gérard Guégan, Stock, 2011. . Les déplacements de Deloncle ne passent pas inaperçus. La Gestapo le suit à la trace. Si l'on saisit son passeport fabriqué par les services clandestins de Canaris, c'est du même coup dévoiler son double-jeu Dossiers oubliés de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, Robert ARNAUT, Philippe VALODE, FIRST EDITIONS, 2012. . Eugène Deloncle devient encore plus gênant pour le III Reich. Les Gestapistes pénètrent dans son appartement parisien par la cuisine. Il tire à la mitraillette sur son fils, qui est atteint à la tête. Deloncle, malgré son pistolet, est abattu de dix balles. Il s'écroule au pied de son épouse. Le patron du C.S.A.R. est mort les armes à la main, sous les coups des ennemis de la France Dossiers oubliés de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, Robert ARNAUT, Philippe VALODE, FIRST EDITIONS, 2012. . Tous ses proches, dont sa femme et Jacques Corrèze, sont arrêtés et transférés par la Gestapo à la prison de Fresnes. Ils ne sont libérés que début 1944. L’assassinat de Deloncle par la Gestapo La fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale . Gabriel Jeantet rejoint la résistance. Il obtient l'élargissement de résistants sur le point d'être jugés. Le Dr Martin combat aux côtés des alliés après s'être évadé de prison. Il gagne le maquis de Haute-Savoie et puis sert comme agent de renseignement sur le front des Vosges. Maurice Duclos débarque en Normandie au sein des troupes britanniques, puis prend le commandement d'un commando effectuant des missions d'information et de sabotage sur les arrières de l'ennemi en Belgique, Hollande et Allemagne. Après la Seconde Guerre mondiale . thumb|left|200px|Deuxième procès de la Cagoule (1948).thumb|left|200px|Jacques Duclos, compagnon de la libération, est jugé, ainsi que des résistants et déportés.Cependant, après la libération, dans la France libre du général de Gaulle, tous, y compris Maurice Duclos, vont se retrouver poursuivis pour les affaires de la Cagoule d'avant la guerre, dont l'assassinat des frères Rosselli. Dans l'assistance lors du procès, le ministre de la Justice en personne, François Mitterrand, viendra écouter François Méténier, peut-être pour le réconforter en raison de leurs anciens liens au sein de la Cagoule. Il faut noter que lorsqu'il reçoit la francisque en 1943, Mitterrand avait accepté le double parrainage de Gabriel Jeantet et de Georges Soulès-Abellio. Il produira d'ailleurs un document en faveur de Gabriel Jeantet lors de sa comparution en chambre civique. Le procès aboutira à plusieurs condamnations, notamment 20 ans de travaux forcés pour François Méténier, quatre ans de prison ferme pour Gabriel Jeantet et 10 ans de détention pour Jacques Corrèze. Il y aura également sept condamnations à mort par contumace dans le cadre de l'affaire Rosselli et de l’affaire Dormoy. Maurice Duclos sera acquitté. Il partira vivre en Argentine et lorsque, en 1964, il se rend en visite officielle dans ce pays, le général de Gaulle bouleversera le protocole en saluant le colonel Saint-Jacques avant des autorités du gouvernement. Au procès de la Cagoule. en octobre 1948, les hommes de main qui ont participé aux assassinats, Jean Filliol, Jacques Fauran et JeamMarie Bouvy6r, sont en fuite. Après la guerre, Jacques Corrèze dirigera l'entreprise pour l'Amérique du Sud, Jean Filliol récupérera la filiale de Madrid. Mitterrand lui-même, en panne de situation en 1945, avait accepté un emploi à la revue VOTRE BEAUTE, journal de L'Oréal.Mais ceci n'a aucun rapport avec "l'affaire Bettancourt" d'aujourd'hui! À la Libération, Jean-Marie Bouvyer bénéficie du témoignage en sa faveur de François Mitterrand, passé à la résistance en 1942. En effet, Bouvyer a caché chez lui du matériel et fabriqué de faux papiers pour le Mouvement national des prisonniers de guerre et déportés, le mouvement dirigé par François Mitterrand et Maurice Pinot. D'autres témoins, comme le capitaine FFI Maubois, ont également attesté de services rendus. Bouvyer a noué une amitié personnelle avec François Mitterrand. Lors de son procès, il affirme avoir renié ses idées des années 1930, se disant prêt à dénoncer tous les dirigeants de la Cagoule qu'il connaît et même à s'entendre avec les communistes autrefois abhorrés12. La mère de Jean-Marie Bouvyer devient en 1946 la marraine de Jean-Christophe Mitterrand. Le procès de la Cagoule eut lieu en 1948. Eugène Schueller, alors patron du groupe L'Oréal, fut un soutien inconditionnel d'Eugène Deloncle et Marcel Déat, collaborationnistes notoires. Il ne fut cependant pas inquiété à la libération, ayant donné des gages à la résistance, comme au régime de Pétain, ce qui lui permit de mettre Louis Deloncle à l'abri des poursuites de ses adversaires politiques. Les sources et sur l'Histoire de la Cagoule et les difficultés d'écrire son Histoire. Parce que la Cagoule reçut avant-guerre le soutien de centaines d'officiers et sous officiers, mais aussi d'une partie de l'Etat major, parce que la situation politique après-guerre fut celle de l'union nationale, ne souhaitant pas mettre en cause une partie du haut patronat qui avait aidé la Cagoule, parce que François Mitterrand, sans avoir jamais été cagoulard, a noué des liens d'amitié forts avec plusieurs de ses dirigeants, parce qu'enfin plusieurs pièces de l'enquête ont disparu, l'Histoire de la Cagoule s'avère difficile. Annette Finley-Croswhite and Gayle K. Brunelle, deux historiennes américaines travaillant depuis plusieurs années sur ce sujet, ont expliqué les obstacles mis par certains conservateurs aux Archives Nationales, pour accéder aux dossiers qu'un jeune conservateur leur avait signalé13. On regrette aussi la disparition le manuscrit des mémoires de Pierre Mondanel, le policier qui a démantelé la Cagoule, déposé après son décès par sa famille à la Bibliothèque Nationale. Les principales sources sur la Cagoule sont les archives du procès, conservées aux archives municipales de Paris, les dossiers de police et de la Justice, conservés aux archives nationales, aussi bien au site de Fontainebleau qu'à celui de Pierrefite-sur-Seine, les archives de Xavier Vallat, avocat de plusieurs cagoulards, conservées aux archives municipales de Lyon. On ignore où sont conservés les carnets de Dagore, manuscrits d'Aristide Dagore dont Christian Bernadac a publié les principaux extraits14. Sa veuve se remarie avec Jacques Corrèze et écrit un recueil de souvenirs "Mémoires sans égoïsme"aux Eds. de la Pensée Universelle 1983, où elle salue la fidélité de François Mitterrand. Mercedes DELONCLE meurt en 1988, à ses obsèques assistera F.Mitterrand. RÉFÉRENCES . Category:Royalismes Category:Mouvement national Category: Complotisme Catégorie:Fascismes Catégorie:Histoire